


Be Careful

by WestOfWhat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy catches Dipper and Mabel getting a little close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

Dipper had never felt his heart beat so fast, well except for the first time he kissed his sister, but this was the _bad_ kind of heart racing. His palms were sweatier than he'd ever been even in the midst of his awkward puberty. He'd felt nervous thousands of times, and yet this time took the cake. 

She walked in. Walked right in. There's no way she didn't see anything, it was broad daylight. Dipper and Mabel thought they had the shack all to themselves, since Grunkle Stan left to pursue a golden opportunity for money-making that day. Mabel was on top of Dipper, they were making out and maybe there was a little something more going on, too. They were so caught up in each other's hot kisses that they didn't hear Wendy come in. 

Wendy came in through the back, and walked into the living room, yelling as she turned to face the two on the couch. "So, dorks, wanna go to the festi-" They jumped up and scrambled to compose theirselves. But, shit, it was too late! Mabel had to jump off Dipper, but she also had to fix her sweater which was pulled up to reveal her bra. Shit, there's no way Wendy would be slow enough to see this as another than what it was. 

Wendy just stood there for a minute, mouth agape and eyes wide. She sighed. "OK." she said. She walked out of the shack and sat down on the porch. 

"Do you think she, uh, saw..." Dipper mumbled, still laying on the couch looking like a mess. 

Mabel threw her arms in the air and nearly shouted. "Doi, Dip!" Mabel huffed and huffed, she began pacing and grabbing her hair. Her mind was running wild with worry, and while Dipper was going through the same, most of his turmoil was going on in his head. Mabel was more of one to voice her thoughts, while Dipper on the other hand, would mostly just die on the inside. 

In Dip's mind, he was already saying goodbye to Mabel forever. _This is the last day I'll ever see Mabel again. Boarding school, here I come._ But seeing Mabel freaking out so bad, he had to swallow his feelings to calm her down, like so many times before he had to watch out for his sister. 

"Well, Mabel, I don't know, maybe Wendy will be cool with it?" he smiled meekly at her and his voice cracked as he finished, something that reminded Mabel she wasn't the only one freaking out. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Mabel said. She nodded and collapsed onto the arm of the couch. "We've just gotta ask her. Ask her and maybe tell her to never mention this to another living soul." Mabel puffed out her chest and put on her best smile she could in her emotional state. 

They both stood up and walked to the front door. They peeked out the front door and saw Wendy still sitting there on the porch, looking absentmindedly out at the woods. They both took a deep breath and walked out, taking a seat on either side of Wendy. Wendy nodded, still lost in her thoughts. "So," she said rather loudly. She glanced at both of them making brief eye contact and pointing at them. "How long have you two been a thing?" 

They both smiled shyly at her, their eyes darting between her face and each other's. Dipper looked at Mabel for guidance and she just shrugged at him. "A year?" Dipper croaked. Wendy laughed and laid back on the porch. 

"So, you two have been going at it for this long and you never even bothered to tell your old pal Wendy." They breathed a sigh of relief together. 

"You're cool with it?" Mabel said. 

"Well, I mean, as long as you guys are being careful," Wendy sat up and looked over Mabel's body. "We don't want to see any incestuous baby bump on Mabel." She poked at Mabel's stomach and smiled at them. Mabel pushed her hand away, laughed, and blushed. Wendy's smile faded and she adopted a serious look, one of concern. "Guys, seriously though. I know it's fun and all right now, but what if you two break up?" 

Both Dipper and Mabel examined their memories. Memories of all the breakups they'd seen. All of Wendy's, friends', and hell, even their parents. They just looked down at the ground. Mabel twiddled her fingers and Dipper twirled his brown curls around. 

"Do you think you're gonna be OK if you do break up?" Wendy continued. "How's this relationship gonna work when you two have to live on your own?" Wendy tried looking at them but they didn't even glance back up at her. 

"I don't know." Mabel said softly. The thought may have crossed their minds a few times, and Dipper's maybe more than a few, but they felt so good being together. Surely things would just work in the end, right? 

Wendy sighed and put her hands on each of their shoulder's. "Anyway, I'm not gonna lecture you anymore. You're both smart enough to figure it out on your own." She ruffled their hair and stood up. She turned around and lended out a hand to each of them. "Come on, dorks, let's go to the Woodstick festival."


End file.
